


Snuggles

by MrsAlot



Series: Unplanned happenings [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the most dangerous and cunning of  beings like to cuddle close on stormy nights</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> a anon promt form tumblr
> 
> they wanted some fluff so sweet it would rot your teeth... :shrug: this what i got...
> 
> i seem to get alot of SS/PK request

The Cybertronian wind whistled and howled outside the cavern, the electrical storm raging, bright flashes lighting the dark sky with white bolts for pure power. Yet deep inside, it was warm and cosy, the roar of the storm was nothing but a soothing mumble. The light given off by the luminous crystals was soft and low. Orange in hue, it made the mechs that rested there relax and doze in a peaceful state of almost re-charge.

Starscream sighed deeply, his optic shutters feeling heavy as he listened to his larger mates engines. They purred smoothly, the tremors of which traveled through his slender body, feeling lovely. The seeker listened to the giants steady intakes, regular and deep. A reassuring solid presents by his side. The silver mech scooted closer to the dragon, his wings dropped and folded behind him so he could snuggle further into the big bots side. Enjoying his heat and security. He’d never felt so completely relaxed and at ease. It was wonderful.

Predaking shifted beside him, moving just enough to further curl around his tiny new mate. His large wing fanned to cover the fragile mech, keeping in the warmth and to shield him form any rouge draft. A sharp clawed hand coming to rest gently on smooth, shiny plating, while his chin settled on his lovers lap. He herd the Seeker make an amused sound then raise his servo to stoke along his snout, his long delicate digits sliding gently up and down. The Dragonformer let out a mighty puff of hot air, his yellow optics sliding shut as he rumbled in pleasure, the simplest things in life truly were the best.


End file.
